


A Creative Solution

by quinngrey



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, viren is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Viren attempts to win over the favour of Harrow’s Royal Guard... through sex.





	A Creative Solution

**Author's Note:**

> BLAME VIREN TWITTER

Being Harrow’s right hand had its advantages. He had always know as much, from the day his best friend was crowned King. Despite his earnest efforts, however, he still was not very popular amongst the council and the Royal Guard. They didn’t trust him, didn’t trust his gratuitous use of magic. Their minds were clearly too small to comprehend how effective and creative dark magic could be. 

Magic, however, was doing little for him now. Perhaps the word had gotten around too quickly. Hushed rumours in dark corridors, and his overactive libido were surely the culprit. He’d spent so many nights kneeling on the floor as he let someone use his mouth, his hands, and then even his ass. How could he possibly get enough? His wife was gone and Harrow.. well, Harrow had Sarai now.

Hands groped at him, peeling the many layers of clothes from his limbs. He had only been too pleased to oblige when the Captain of the guard told him that he had an idea to make Viren more likeable. If he had thought of this… option, he would have done it sooner. It didn’t take long until he was bare, standing in the middle of six men who stared at him like he was meant to be devoured. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down until he landed on his knees. His heart pounded in his chest, pulse in his ears, but most importantly, his cock was throbbing already. Viren was fairly certain he’s been hard and waiting since the moment he was told that he could be fucked by all of them. At once. That doing this would ease the divide between him as Harrow’s High Mage and them as Harrow’s personal guards. 

One of the men came forward, Amar, his thumb tracing Viren’s lower lip, and Viren couldn’t stop himself from opening his mouth, tongue licking across the pad. Amar smiled at that, freeing his cock from his already unfastened trousers and pushed it toward the mage’s lips. With as much dignified grace as he could muster, Viren’s mouth opened, tongue out for a taste. 

No matter how much he’d like to say he was just doing this to mend the rift, he also had wanted this for a long time. To be the center of something so hedonistic, to be passed around and fucked into oblivion. Amar’s cock was heavy on his tongue, salty from the sweat of the day. His aroma filled Viren’s nose, closing his lips around the tip and moaning softly as he sucked it in. 

Somewhere beside him, Deven had also began to stroke his hand up and down his cock, transfixed as the mage bobbed his head up and down. Following suit, he came closer, and then the others as well, and Viren’s hands both came up, each taking a hard cock. He could feel Deven shudder against him, could hear the gasp from Jamir at his left. He was thrilled to be already put to use… And they were only just getting started. 

Amar had begun to fuck his mouth in earnest, hitting the back of his throat and making him gag, tears streaming down his face in an instant as he tried to pull back. Yet there was another set of hands from behind him, probably Fynn, holding his head in place. His eyes rolled back, taking deep breaths through his nose as he tried to calm the spasm of his throat. 

“Now now, boys. Viren’s giving us a peace offering. The least we can do is give him what he wants,” Captain Eren smirked, leaning back against the wall and holding up the rope he had brought for the occasion. 

Taking the rope from his captain, Nikhil looped it into the hoops that were fastened to the wall. This was the true reason he had agreed to the whole thing. Getting to tie High Mage Lord Viren up and watch him get fucked senseless? Worth it. He motioned for the others to bring the man over, wrapping his wrists with the practised ease of the skilled hunter and trapper that he was. 

Viren was still trying to get his bearings when the ropes tugged him to his feet, his back hitting the stone wall. He bit his lip, trying to keep from making an absolute fool of himself by moaning at something so simple as being tied up like a prisoner. The thought went straight to his cock which jut out from his body, his arousal obvious to everyone. 

Back in front of him, Amar took full advantage of the situation. The man’s hands were hot against Viren’s chest, pinching at his nipples roughly, and this time the mage couldn’t stop himself from moaning. His face went red with embarrassment, eyes closing as he turned his head to the side. Amar smirked at that, glancing to Nikhil. “Got rope enough for his legs too?”

His head snapped up at that, eyes wide. “Wait, what?” Viren had guessed he might get his hands tied up, but his feet? The blush spread even further, his ears and neck burning. He felt the roughness of the rope at the back of his knee and his breath quickened, cock twitching as precome dribbled from the tip. 

Deven helped Nikhil with Viren’s leg, forcing it up as high as it could go, knee bent and pulled to the side so he was even more exposed. He swallowed thickly as he watched Jamir pull out a bottle of lubricant, pouring it over his own fingers before he stepped between the other two. The Captain watched, his eyes locked on Viren’s, brow raised in challenge. Would Viren call this off so soon? 

No. No he wouldn’t. Even as Jamir’s finger circled his entrance, the digit pushing itself into his tight hole a second later, making Viren cry out, his head pressed back against the wall as he squirmed. All his weight was on just one leg now, but Jamir begun to move his finger in and out and it made him feel so weak, jolts of pleasure rushing up his spine. 

His eyes fell closed, tongue dampening his now dry lips as he was forced to focus on the feeling of being fucked by the guard’s thick finger. It was so completely different from doing this sort of thing alone in his room, his own digits thinner, never quite getting the angle he needed. Most of all, he never had an audience watching. 

Someone else was slipping a blindfold over his eyes, and Viren didn’t protest in the slightest. If anything, it only served to arouse him further. To not know what was coming, who was touching him.. He hadn't even considered this could be an enjoyable experience, having anticipated it would be more a means to an end, but gods, it was entirely worth it. 

A second thick finger forced its way inside him and the moan that escaped him was positively filthy. The pair scissored, and Viren was sure he wouldn’t even last long enough for them to fuck him. His cock was steadily leaking precome, but someone’s tongue began to lick it up, making him shiver. 

Viren whined when Jamir’s fingers left him, his hips canting forward so needy, so pathetically. He usually had so much self control, yet something about being tied up and teased was eroding any semblance of control he had left. 

Someone had stepped forward, and their hand gripped his hip to steady him. He felt the head of their cock against his slick hole and Viren bit his lip, anticipation making his breath shorter and shorter. When at last they pushed into him, his mouth fell open but not a sound followed. Two fingers hadn’t been nearly enough and the stretch was on the side of painful, the cock making him feel so unbelievably, so impossibly full. 

He heard the other’s satisfied groan as they sank ever further into him, his muscles contracting around the intrusion no doubt making it better for them. Strangely, Viren felt a sense of pride in the sound, knowing that it was because of him, because of his body that someone could groan like that. The other began to thrust into him, both hands now clutching his hips, thumbs digging roughly into his flesh. 

Another set of hands began to twist and pluck at his nipples again. Soon however, one hand was replaced with a mouth. The teeth tugged at the sensitive bud, making him hiss in pain, but still, his cock was hard as ever, throbbing against his stomach untouched. Breathless gasps and small cries pushed past his lips at each thrust, little sounds of pleasure filling the quiet air. 

Viren shuddered as the guardsman pulled out of him, hole clenching and unclenching at the sudden emptiness. It only took a few seconds before someone else took his place, thrusting into him in one fast movement. He didn’t even have time to catch his breath before he was being pounded into, hard and fast. Under the blindfold, his eyes rolled back, overwhelmed with the change. 

The ropes bit into his wrists, his leg and hip were starting to go numb, but Viren didn’t care. He didn’t remember the last time he had felt this good. Every part of him felt like it was shaking, his head floating. Vaguely, he could hear the others chatting, saying something about how he was taking this like some sort of slut, jesting about how he moaned and cried out, and he felt no shame in it. To feel like this was worth it. 

Whoever was fucking him switches out again, and this one was so much thicker than the other two had been. His fingers grasped helplessly at the air, his hips grinding down as if begging for more as the guard took him far too slowly. But instead of obliging him, the man continued to slide in and out of Viren’s hole at an excruciating pace. 

“P-please,” the mage gasped, trying once more to roll his hips down, to take more. “Faster, harder, anything..!”

He heard Captain Eren’s laugh across the room, though he was unsure if it was because of his pathetic begging or-- oh! The ropes holding him were loosened and his knee gave out from under him. Viren’s arms barely caught around the guard’s shoulders, whimpering as the thick cock left him empty all over again. 

Viren didn’t fight when the man moved to lay him down, yet instead of feeling the cold floor, he felt a warm body under him. A set of arms wrapped around his waist, his legs pushed apart, lips against his neck. For a moment, he was confused. Why was he being held? Why wasn’t he being fucked? He opened his mouth to ask, but a cock pressed between the cheeks of his ass shut him right up. 

It had to be Nikhil behind him, his cologne distinct enough to recognize as it filled his nose. If Viren had to pick any of the King’s guard that he actively wanted to get fucked by, it would be Nikhil. His head fell back, moaning weakly as the other’s length filled him. 

“Shh, Viren. Breathe and focus for me,” his voice was like honey, deep and soothing, and Viren was convinced he would do anything Nikhil asked him. “You’re doing well so far,” he praised, guiding the mage into an even rhythm, rocking into him, deep and steady. 

The praise made him feel warm, but in a different way than simply being fucked. It made him feel useful, made him feel a swell of pride in his chest that he couldn’t possibly explain. He bit his lip, trying to control his breath, to focus. Hips rolling in time with the other’s, he found himself better meeting each thrust. 

“ ‘m close,” he murmured, barely audible. “So close.. can I..?”

“Not yet,” Nikhil smiled, kissing just below his ear. “There’s just one more thing you need to do for me, for us.”

Viren heard the click of Eren’s boots until he stopped right in front of them, then knees meeting the floor. Every sense seemed heightened without his vision, each sound magnified. Hands, slick as they stroked their cocks, each of the guards watching him be taken by their friend. 

“Are you ready?”

“Mhmm,” he managed to respond. 

Perhaps he would have been anxious, if not for the fact that he was absolutely lost in pleasure. He felt the Captain’s hand on his knee, and then.. Eren’s cock brushed against his hole, the muscle already taut around Nikhil’s length. His head snapped up in surprise, though he couldn’t see anything, shaking his head. “I.. can’t.. I can’t do it,” Viren denied, the words hoarse, his throat dry. 

Nikhil’s hands soothed up and down his chest. “You can,” he assured, nodding to Eren for him to continue. “Just relax.”

Viren bit his lip, brow furrowed and eyes shut tight under the blindfold as Eren’s cock nudged its way in alongside Nikhil’s, the initial stretch leaving him absolutely breathless. The pain was there, that he expected, but to feel this good, this full? He couldn’t have anticipated it. 

Eren was the driving force of the movement, thrusting slowly as the mage adjusted to taking both of them simultaneously. It didn’t take long for one of the others to come closer, precome slick cockhead brushing across his lips. Instinctually, Viren parted his lips to take the other’s length into his mouth. 

His hands were lifted, one at a time, and guided to stroke two other cocks as well. He must have been quite the sight, with a cock in each hand, one in his mouth, and two filling his ass so good. Were he able to actually think of anything beyond the overwhelming pleasure that rippled through him, he’d have noticed that there was still one more guard who was not taking advantage. 

That guard, however, had no problem joining into the fun as well, stroking himself off as his other hand wrapped around Viren’s thin neck. Viren’s moan, already muffled by a cock, was completely cut off at the same time as the air flowing to his lungs. His skin seemed to prickle like gooseflesh, shivering as absolute ecstasy crawled up and down his spine. 

He saw specks of light and dark even behind his closed lids, lungs burning from the lack of oxygen so soon. The person fucking his mouth took no mercy on him, forcing his cock down Viren’s throat further than he even knew he could take it, drool dripping down his face as he gagged on the length. 

It didn’t take much longer for his release to spurt across his chest, his own cock completely untouched. Every muscle began to contract, back arching as Eren and Nikhil fucked him through the orgasm. The two who had been thrusting into his fists pulled back first, the hand on his throat loosening next, and the cock in his mouth withdrew as well. Yet, Viren couldn’t help the disappointed whine, even as delirious as he was now. 

Eren pulled out of his overly full ass, then Nikhil, before the blindfold was removed from his eyes. Viren was a picture of debauchery, drool down his face, tears streaking his flushed cheeks. His lips were swollen and red, still parted as he tried to regain his breath. Barely managing to open his eyes, they closed again as seed hit his temple, getting in his hair. 

One by one it seemed that the King’s guards coated him with their release, his face and chest streaked in white as he was pulled up onto his knees, legs wobbly and not very supportive. His hands went in front of him to steady himself. He still was catching his breath as he looked up, expression one of pure bliss as the captain ran a hand through his hair. 

“Never realized how good you could be,” he chuckled, and Viren leaned his head into the touch, the praise swelling in his chest. Eren gestured to one of the others, Deven, to throw a rag to him before handing it over to the High Mage. “Maybe the Guard could benefit from a relationship with you.”

Viren took the rag, but he felt like he could barely move beyond that. “I-“ he paused, voice hoarse as his tongue dampened his lips, “I’d like that..”

And really, he already found himself looking forward to the next time he would be able to prove his worth.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: qgreysmut  
> Tumblr: quinngreyy


End file.
